the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Qoter
Overview Qoter is the most populated planet within System 54 next to the Earth, full of sprawling cities, factories, farms and various military bases. In fact, the entire planet is more or less a never ending 'city', though it's areas are divided into actual cities and towns. The technology found on Qoter is highly advanced and was recorded at being roughly eighty years ahead of the Earth's at the time of the Shift. After said event, Qoter was the first planet to join the Galactic Imperium, who now run the planet alongside the Governor. Cities/ Locations * Regentis * Antillo * Knightborn * Rosili * Tarhaven * Pinerlai * Illbliss * Argyle * Wheatview * Dreg * Lileven * Atlas * Karnon * Southpoint * Brinra * Fort Yudon History Early History Qoter was formed some five billion years ago and fell into orbit around the star Colosia. As it formed within the star's habitable zone, life soon began to flourish, and after several millions of years humanity walked it's surface. It is currently unknown why and how humanity evolved in a way that was eerily similar to Earth, with both human species possessing a near identical genetic make up. Regardless, Qoter was initially a grassy planet, filled with trees, plants, animals and several small oceans. Qoter's early humans lived in this wilderness and expanded over the planet, eventually starting civilisation. This is recorded as Year 0, Qoterian Time (QT). It was also around this time when the ancient droid known as One crash landed on the planet. Early Civilisation Centuries past, and the people of Qoter went through a long history of kingdoms, countries and war. One notable period was 500-900 QT, when Qoter was ruled by a feudal ruling class of fabled warriors known as Knights. These Knights were exceptionally powerful, forging swords out of the rare substance Qurium and uniting many nations by force. The only surviving blade from this time is the legendary Sword of Finnivere. Age of Exploration Eventually, Qoter experienced their equivalent of the industrial revolution, followed several decades later by the technological revolution. This influx of new ideas and devices allowed the Qoterian people to build the first star-ships and explore their neighboring planets. Here, they discovered that they were not alone in the universe, finding sentient alien life on the nearby (relatively speaking) planets of Toliv, Soateria and Fuyoria. These early explorers also set up colonies on both the moons Etrion and Rerador, with hopes of expanding their reach even further as their technology improved. Planetary Convergence Only a few dozen years later, aliens of all types began moving onto Qoterian lands and the planet's cities expanded to the point where it became impossible to tell where one city ended and another began. In need of additional space, the Qoterian government at the time began to build over the top of their early planet-wide city. Massive support columns were constructed to hold up the soil and bedrock that would form the foundation for the new Qoter above. These cities, known now as 'Old Qoter', were eventually abandoned and forgotten as more people flocked to the newer buildings on the surface. After this, technology development slowed as the meshing of alien cultures with the original Qoterian humans was made the priority. Though the sharing of new ideas and technology was incredibly beneficial toward all parties, it also led to several planetary wars fought over differing beliefs and ideologies. These wars stalled Qoter's cultural and technological development as the necessary collaboration needed to progress was impossible. Moving Forward After decades of warfare, the various factions involved signed a ceasefire, realising that the only way forward was together. As a unified people, the factions reformed the planet's government and rewrote several new drafts of legislation. A newly appointed Governor was placed at the head of each of the planets throughout System 54, with a new Governor elected every 5 years. Each Governor was assigned based on the diplomatic decision of three main political parties, alongside the will of the people. These parties were the Qotor Nationalists, and . Each party worked tirelessly to rebuild Qoter both physically and culturally, and their efforts were rewarded over the next century. The Fall of Etrion However, as time past, the Qoterian governmental parties were put under heavy strain. With no driving force behind them, each party began vying for power and dominance over the over two, and the people of Qoter as a whole suffered. Etrion, initially colonized by Qoter, raised doubts about the leadership and started discussions about declaring their full independence from the larger planet. Though the Etrion cities thrived and the moon acted, for all intents and purposes, independently, there were still strong cultural and political ties to Qoter. These ties were too strong for some to sever, and the various beings on Etrion took up heavy stances for and against their independence. This difference of opinion eventually led to a devastating civil war, which would change the moon forever. Though initially ready to intervene, Qoter's vying parties took very different stances on the best method of approach. Attack proposals made by one party were denied in the Senate by the other two, and for over two years almost no relief from the planet was given to it's moon. Seeing this inaction as proof of the failing of Qoter's political system, the Etrion supporters of their independence redoubled their efforts and fought even harder. However, the resulting years of conflict left the moon in ruins and by the time a ceasefire was declared (after Qoter finally began supplying aid) almost all of the moon's inhabitants had left it's surface, dispersing into the other planets across System 54. A Stable Uneasiness The war of Etrion caused an uproar in the parliament, as blame was heaved from party to party. With such an ineffective government at their head, much of Qoter's technological growth stalled once again. For another century, the parliament and the Senate struggled to agree on it's own legislation and corruption was rife among many of its individuals. However, Qoter as a whole was stable, and technology slowly began to advance further. The cities expanded higher and higher, slowly burying older buildings beneath towers of glass and steel. Ships also began to improve, as did their life support systems, shield and gravity generators and their propulsion drives. The Galactic Imperium Despite all of these improvements, the unrest between the parties continued to grow. Though various Governors were able to spearhead new legislation and projects, the political web of intrigue only continued to drag Qoter down. But, in the year 3185 QT (2094 GS Time), the Shift took place, changing the star system forever. The arrival of the Earth brought with it the Galactic Imperium, who began peace talks with the Qoterian government and military almost immediately. Thanks to the efforts of individuals such as General George Marshall, the Imperium and Qoter's integration was mostly seamless, and the word began to spread. The Qoterian people, as well as many Senators, saw the Imperium as an example of what a unified government could accomplish, as the Imperium had crafted technology in decades what took Qoter centuries. As such, the yearly election was held early and the Imperium was given the opportunity to take control - which they did. Although, it has been rumored that a coup was involved, which saw the Imperium rise to power, no evidence has arisen in support of this. Post-Shift Almost immediately, the Galactic Imperium began reforming and refining the Qoterian political and military structures, introducing new laws that benefited the planet in many ways. The Imperium also formally introduced Galactic Standard Time, which was a blessing to all ship pilots everywhere. Many other elements of Earth's culture was also meshed with Qoter, including certain holidays, languages, the Gregorian calendar and countless elements of popular culture. Likewise, Qoter exchanged similar tokens, much of which was technology based - allowing the Imperium's technological ability to sky-rocket. As more and more individuals began to travel between Earth and Qoter, due to the Galactic Imperium's influences, the two planets grew inseparable in only a years worth of time. However, this integration also brought a darker side to Qoter, as many Earth-based criminals and crime organisations transferred into the planet wide city. Utilizing the new land as potential targets, many individuals began to profit massively and Qoter's dark underbelly grew. Though it never reached damning levels, thanks mostly to the Imperial military and the various improvements introduced after the Shift, it is still an important part of Qoterian history. Notable Features To Be Added Category:Planets, Moons and Satellites